


As The Legend Goes

by kaynibbler16



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, God/Goddess AU, Just a little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend says that they detest one another. Legend says that they never stay together for long. Legend says that they cannot bear being in the presence of the other, but how much truth does legend hold?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As The Legend Goes

There were many legends about the God of Destruction and the Goddess of Creation, but none so well known as the one about the rivalry between the two powerful forces of nature. It is said that the hatred between the two begun the moment they met and that every year, during the Festival of the Gods, they would only be seen together for an hour at most before they were forced to leave because of the presence of the other.

How much truth was there to the legend? Only the gods knew.

The bridge of light that bound the palaces of Creation and Destruction together shimmered beneath her feet as the Goddess of Creation made her way across to the Palace of Destruction for the first time in a year. Her beautiful red and black dress glinted in the dying starlight as the dawn broke the sky. The red veil that shrouded her face fluttered as she grew closer to the steps that led to the Palace of Destruction.

It was always the same every year.

“My, my, this must be my lucky day. The great Goddess of Creation and Good Fortune has deemed me worthy of her presence. To what do I owe this great honor?” a voice drawled from the shadows.

Ladybug sighed. “Chat, must we do this every year?”

“I only ever get to see you on this day every year so yes, we must.” A low chuckle caused the darkness to ripple. “Besides, you blush every time.”

Ducking her head, Ladybug laughed beneath the thin red veil shrouding her face. “Come into the light then, so I may see your face.”

“If my lady demands it, then I shall abide her wish.” A shadow came forward and the darkness peeled away to reveal the blonde haired God of Destruction and Bad Fortune in all his glory. Chat Noir stood before her in black robes that glittered as though made of the night sky as he moved. He winced at the brightness of the early morning. “Ugh, another sunny day. Last year was much better.”

“It rained last year. All the festivities had to be moved inside.”

He grinned at her. “Yes, but you looked so lovely in the candlelight.”

Ladybug’s veil could not hide her blush. “Chat, we really must be going if we wish to make our appearance at the temple.”

Chat snorted. “Why do we have to do this every year? Can’t we make an appearance every two, three hundred years? I’d rather spend this day with my wife than in front of millions of devotees. The other gods get to see their significant others every day of the year, but we are not allowed to because they believe our relationship is a distraction from our responsibilities.”

“I know, mon minou, but it is our duty to the people. Besides, we only stay for an hour before sneaking out every year.” Ladybug caressed her husband’s cheek as he purred happily at the attention. “It’s only for an hour.”

“Fine, but after that you’re mine alone tonight. No Plagg, no Tikki, no humans.” Chat wrapped his arms around her before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. “No love goddesses with a jealous streak a mile wide.”

Ladybug groaned. “Please don’t mention Chloé. I’m still mad about that incident last year.”

Chat chuckled. “But red is so your color.”

With a glare, Ladybug ducked out of her husband’s arms, ignoring his whine of displeasure. “Well, if you thought it was so funny that she poured an entire bottle of red wine all over my dress, then why don’t you sit beside her this year?”

A hand lifted her chin and apologetic green eyes gazed down at her from behind a half-mask. Chat’s ears were flat against the top of his head as he said, “I’m sorry, my lady. Chloé was out of line last year. Believe me, we had words afterwards and she knows not to try anything like that again. Not unless she wants all of her beautiful statues destroyed.”

A shy smile lit up Ladybug’s face. “Okay. Shall we go then?”

Chat Noir smirked. “We don’t have to be there until the second hour after dawn, correct?”

“Yes?” She was unsure where her husband was going with this train of thought, but she had a feeling they were going to be late. Again.

“So, why don’t we take a stroll through the Forest of Lights? I found a nice little nook behind one the waterfalls that you’ll like.” Chat’s eyes drooped lazily as he purred out the words.

“Alya and Nino won’t be happy if we’re late.”

“They never are, but when has that ever stopped us?”

Ladybug’s wings fluttered as she giggled. “Fine, but keep an eye on the time.”

“My lady, the only time that holds any meaning to me is that which I spend with you.” Chat lifted Ladybug’s red veil away from her face and kissed her lips. “I would gladly spend an eternity by your side if I could, but if we are only allowed one day a year together then I will make that day our eternity.”

“Sweet talker.”

“Only for you, my lady. Remember when we met? I knew I would love you for several eternities after ever since the moment I first laid eyes upon you all those millennia ago.”

“I could never forget. You tripped over your own tail, chaton.” Ladybug wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her now bare cheek against the collar of Chat’s robe.

“And I’ve been falling for you ever since, my lady. Now, let us depart before Plagg gets wise about our plans.”

“We’d never hear the end of it,” Ladybug muttered.

“No, we wouldn’t.”

“Although, better him than Tikki. I’ll get a three hour lecture about the proper responsibilities of a goddess.”

Chat swept his wife into his arms with a laugh. “I guess we should make haste, then. Now, my beautiful bride, let’s make our escape.”

“I could fly us there, you know.”

“Oh, I know. But it’s been too long since I’ve had you in my arms and I’m not wasting another minute.”

Ladybug huffed, but held on even tighter as they descended the stairs of the palace. “Silly chaton.”

When the couple finally did make it to the temple several hours later, they were completely unrepentant and giggling as though they were still three thousand years old.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing besides my love of mythology AUs. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
